powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper-Cosmic Awareness
Power to be aware of anything that affects the users surroundings on a quantum level. Ultimate form of Cosmic Awareness. Capabilities User is aware of anything and everything that affects them on an omniversal scale, so much so that they can see beyond time and space, peering into distant worlds beyond their own, as well as the dangers of which they present to their own world. Applications *4th Wall Awareness *Future-Probability Cognition (perceive the time-stream playing out and see infinite potential outcomes) *Intuitive Precognition (instinctively understand and prepare for trans-reality events) *Locality Tracking/Scanning *Parachronal Cognition *Parallel Viewing (See beyond the veil into other realities) *Reality Perception (Able to see the truth that lies within all things around them) *Xeno-Accelerated Probability (Ascertain information about the past, present and possible futures) *Detect discrepancies within their own quantum placement within reality. Associations *Answer Intuition *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Quantum Manipulation *Quantum String Manipulation *Reality Level Manipulation *Time-Window Alteration *True-Self Recognition Limitations *Input overload can shatter ones psyche. *Sense of omnichronal happenings is spariodic and unhelpful without training. Known Users Known Powers *4D Vision (DC Comics) Known Items *Mother/Father Box's (DC Comics) *Element X/Tenth Metal (DC Comics) *Nth/Dark Metal (DC Comics) *The Creation Equation (Wildstorm Comics) *The Creation Wheel (Wildstorm Comics) Gallery Majestic_Reprograms_Eradicator.jpg|Majestros (DC/Wildstorm) reprograms the kryptonian synth sentience Eradicator to see beyond reality. Splatterhouse_2010_Rick_Taylor_Crushing_Enemy.jpg|Even before the Terror Mask, Rick Tyler (Splatterhouse) was a burgeoning psychic whom could sense the corrupted across time & space. Lord_Darksied.jpg|As a New God; Darkseid (DC Comics) has a natural affinity to see beyond the boundaries of reality to the beginning, end and myriad divergences of creation itself. File:Anti-Monitor_Multiverse.jpg|Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) File:Highfather_(DC_Comics).jpg|Highfather (DC Comics) Justice-League-Sixth-Dimension-Banner.jpg|As one of the most powerful 5th Dimensional Imps; Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) can easily see beyond the passages of time as well as space to perceive threats beyond reality. Doctor Manhattan Watchmen 0003.jpg|Jonathan Osterman/Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics/Watchmen) grew both in power and the scope of which he uses them until he became aware of the wider DC Continuum. Monarch_(DC_Comics).jpg|Captain Atom/Monarch (DC Comics) could at one time see the totallic superstructure of the Multiverse and the Bleed. Hyper-Cosmic_Awearness_Superman.jpg|As a Superman, Kal-El (DC Comics) has the natural if dormant ability of 4-D Vision, which enables him to see beyond the barriers which cordon off time, space and whole universes. 10th_Metal.jpg|Element X (DC Comics) gives it's user the ability to peer beyond the trans-reality border known as the source wall to see out into the wider quasiverse at large. Conner_Sims_Anti-Man.jpg|Antiman (Marvel Comics) gained powers similar to his frenemy the blue marvel. But was driven mad by the visions of ultra clarity as a result. Access_DC_Marvel.jpg|Access (Amalgam Comics) could easily see into the wider quasiverse for interacting between continua. Rift_Milestone.jpg|Frederick Bentson/Rift (Milestone Comics) King_1.jpg|Jackson King (Wildstorm Comics) at the height of his powers, could perceive the superstructure of the bleed. The metaphysical membrane which keeps various realities apart from one another. Alpheus, the World Forger (DC Comics).jpg|The World Forger (DC Comics) is aware of the multiverse. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Data-based powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition Category:Galleries